


Hatred of God

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Disgaea Headcanon Universe: The First Timeline [10]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valvatorez hated God for as long as he remembered so when Virtue asks him what he would do if he encountered God; he gives a rather cryptic answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred of God

**Author's Note:**

> For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge (Day 21 is your favorite protagonist and in all honestly, Valvatorez is still my favorite…plus I rather write more backstory and an explanation on why he hates God than anything else).

Things finally managed to calm down after dealing with Artina turning into a pig monster and fighting a crazy being claiming to be the God of Death and recruiting him thanks to Desco in the process. Valvatorez was finally able to calm down and feel better about himself. He almost went back to his old goofy personality…but the only reason he didn't was because Virtue and Jingle weren't done with their mission and after being blasted off, they came back a day later.

You would think that a single explosion wouldn't mean much for two of the strongest witch hunters but apparently it only took a day for their overall appearance to look as trashy as a zombie. It was a hilarious sight to behold. Jingle's Christmas outfit was tangled with many of her ornaments being ripped off or broken (they needed to be replaced). Her antennas were overworking themselves with constant flickering of static electricity and she managed to maintain her smile despite her not so holiday spirited appearance. Virtue could not keep his stoic expression given how much trouble Jingle apparently caused him. His trench coat was ripped and despite not showing it, he broke his arm not from being sent flying but getting back to the Netherworld.

The two weren't going to go into detail with what happened (at least Jingle wouldn't in Virtue's presence) but it was obvious that they had seen better days. While Artina and Flonne attempted to help them the minute they came into the prison (with the pink haired angel apologizing profusely at them), Valvatorez was the one who got a kick in their appearance that it worried his steward. Then again, Fenrich couldn't care that much about his lord at the moment given he was still bitter about the surprise kiss that Artina gave him. Valvatorez was treating it like it never happened not considering how much it would affect the people around him.

So everyone went their separate ways that night. Desco went to go hang on the God of Death despite his protests, the girls remained with Jingle who had a grand story to tell, Emizel decided to crash for the night, Fenrich ended up having to clean up the Prinnies mess especially after the big battle that happened between them due to him cancelling Prinny Day and only Axel assisted with moving the Prinny skins to the hospital where the cleric would patch them all up by tomorrow. This left Valvatorez alone for the night, but instead of going to sleep like Emizel, he wanted to go insult Virtue for his failed demonstration of power against Artina.

Valvatorez was not a spiteful person yet he took great pleasure in going into the room Virtue and Jingle were staying in to laugh at him. Then again, seeing as how he had to have a cast around his arm for a day (he healed quickly but he wasn't letting himself heal to allow it to be over with). The former Tyrant went over to the witch hunter with something underneath his cape.

"What are you going to hit me over the head with your sword?" Virtue growled not in the mood to get beaten up anymore today.

"No, I was wondering if you would sit down and have a drink with me."

At first the brunette thought he was joking but Valvatorez was actually serious when he pulled out a bottle of wine…and the contents of the bottle was blood…of course Valvatorez was a vampire…but he wasn't the type of person to drink either especially since Fenrich had to remind him constantly that if he battled while intoxicated, it would get him killed. Fenrich made the exception if it was blood wine but Valvatorez never took the offer. Now though in his moment of arrogance, he needed to have a drink with the loser who wasn't going to refuse a drink if his life depended on it.

"No I don't…"

"What are you a child? I thought witch hunters accepted a drinking challenge when asked."

Virtue glared at the vampire. "I'm not a kid!"

"Oh, then you won't mind a drink unless you can't hold your liquor."

"It's blood…you can't get drunk off of that…"

Regardless, there were wine glasses in the guest room. Valvatorez took them and happily poured the blood wine into the glass. He expected Virtue to drink it and as expected, it only took one sip for him to turn blue. He didn't like the taste at all.

"Even though you're a witch hunter, you can't handle alcohol."

Virtue continued to glare at the vampire as he attempted to force the wine down. It caused an obvious tremble that made him cough up a storm. Valvatorez only needed to drink slowly while glancing at the guy who humiliated him upon introduction. The only downside was that no one would find out he didn't tolerate alcohol despite being a witch hunter.

"Stop stereotyping witch hunters you Twilight vampire! Not all witch hunters can stand that damn drink."

"So you admit to being a child."

"Argh…why does not drinking make me a child? I am a professional unlike the other idiots in the Chosen! If you're drunk on a mission, you're in trouble!"

"If that's the excuse you want."

Virtue let out a sound that almost sounded like a child whining to himself about how the world was being unfair because of someone picking on him. Valvatorez did not mind seeing the witch hunter like this and continued to sip his blood wine slowly. Soon he should go back to full power and then Virtue and Jingle won't be needed in Hades to deal with the current issue.

"Honestly, you make it sound like us witch hunters are all evil…"

"You are, aren't you? You're bounty hunters that put those you deem a threat."

Virtue looked up in confusion as the vampire continued his rant.

"You say you're there to protect the universe from the higher powers of Gods but you all work under a God! A God gives you these orders and you follow them like sheep! You all claim to have honor and pride but what are you guys to that God who doesn't care for you at all?"

Virtue just shook his head as he put the glass down. "Why would you think our God doesn't care about us? The witch hunters were formed after The Great Evil was sealed away for 2000 years at the very least. He wanted an army that can protect the universe so the tragedy could never happen, and he made us. We have a hierarchy system to prevent anyone who is not serious about protecting the universe to remain at the bottom." He glared at Valvatorez as he continued knowing what he would say next will turn the other as red as the blood in his half empty wine glass. "The Mutt isn't interested in protecting the universe. He wants revenge for all the suffering he went through as a child and a teenager. He hasn't learned a damn thing at the witch hunter academy and when he thinks he can achieve his revenge another way, he runs off and expects us all to forgive him. Your hatred for us is misplaced."

Valvatorez ended up grabbing his glass and slamming it on the table. He was lucky it didn't shatter everywhere.

"Who are you to judge Fenrich?"

"I'm his teacher, remember. I watched him grow up from a pup and saw him run off with some guy I didn't know." The brunette sounded rather rancorous when remembering that incident. "I wouldn't hear from him again for another 400 years. I didn't know if that man killed him or if something happened or what…and then he calls me like nothing happened…if he's your dog then train him for Celestia's sake. You let the Mutt run around like he owns the place. He's not going to take over the universe. That's the cold reality. The person in charge of the Golden Land now could just snap his fingers at any time and that would be it."

"Are you calling me weak? Are you saying that I shouldn't keep my promise to Fenrich because of your opinion?"

"It is not an opinion. It's a fact that you're too blind to see."

Would there be a fight in the guest room? Probably not given that Valvatorez wouldn't attack a handicapped human (despite the temptation of wanting to get even). The vampire decided to finish his glass instead and pour more blood wine for himself. Virtue in comparison fell into silence as he closed his eyes. He was prepared to fall asleep so the vampire wouldn't interrogate him anymore.

"Well since you're trying so hard to bother me, let me ask you a question that you don't like without me stereotyping. Why do you hate Gods so much? They're one of the many beings that allow us to exist in the first place and they have managed to maintain a stable order after the Golden Land has decided to isolate itself from the universe it created."

Virtue was a history teacher so he would be able to skew the information rather easily. If someone with the knowledge of the universe were to debate with Virtue, they would be able to notice an obvious flaw in the question.

The former Tyrant didn't answer immediately. Rather he thought long and hard how to respond to such a question to where the witch hunter couldn't mock him for his arrogant answer. His answer did surprise even himself though.

"They're no different from the beings they have created."

"Huh?"

"The Gods…when you observe what they have done and what was written in history books, you realize that they were no different from anyone else. What set them apart was their strength that they constantly abused whenever they felt threatened or insulted. Perhaps if they were more humble, then there wouldn't be an issue but…" He ended up glaring without realizing it. "I may not remember much about the 2000 year war that older demons love to speak of, but whenever I hear that, I recall that the Gods and Goddesses did nothing. They were too busy fighting amongst each other when the universe was in danger and yet they took the credit for everything that all the other species in the universe fought for particularly angels and demons!"

"At the end of the day though, the Goddess of Light was the one that sealed The Great Evil away."

"But she didn't kill The Great Evil, did she?"

"No…"

"Why would she do that unless the other Gods were too lazy to finish up the job in the first place, and if the Golden Land you speak of are above the Gods, then why didn't they eliminate The Great Evil the first time? The casualties were on the angel and demon side!"

"Humans took the most damage because they were too powerless to stop it." The brunette cut in. "Don't put your race above us because you lost Penelope!"

"I don't even know who Penelope is!"

Virtue gasped when the vampire declared his ignorance. Realizing he said something wrong, he wanted to backtrack but that wasn't going to happen.

"You don't know who Penelope was? Penelope was the savior. We would have lost to The Great Evil if it weren't for her sacrifice! As a demon, you should know who your messiah is!"

"Messiah?"

Virtue shook his head in annoyance. "It's almost like you lost your memory of what happened. No one would forget Penelope's name even now especially since The Great Evil is returning."

And immediately Valvatorez denied his memory erasure. The brunette was just throwing stuff out there but seeing the vampire's agitation, he was right on the mark.

"…So that explains it."

"What?"

"Your anger of the deities stem from your loss of memory. They might have deleted your memories because you were either a threat to them or you know something they don't want you to know, so instead of killing you, they let you walk around without an identity. Fascinating."

"Don't mock me!"

At this point Valvatorez's eyes were bloody red. The next thing the brunette said would lead to a direct attack sending him to the hospital.

"…Everything makes sense with you now. You think because I work under the God of War that I'm a threat to you. By that logic though wouldn't that angel girl be a threat since she works under the Goddess of Light or that you guys named the prison after the God of the Dead?"

"Hades isn't like the other Gods…" He mumbled. "He doesn't come to our aid when we need him the most…and that's fine. Gods should leave their people alone. If they come in and interfere, they just want to show off their power in a pissing contest with the other Gods. They never consider how we feel…like the God who thinks destroying the human world is the best solution to handling the corruption. This problem is between Celestia, the Netherworld and the human world. God has no reason to interfere whatsoever! If he dares interfere again, I won't hesitate to punch him in the face."

Instead of the usual snark or insults, Virtue just sat back on the bed and laughed…and not a laugh that would make you feel stupid. This one was more laidback, genuine and just…weird?

"…What's so funny?"

"Hahahaha…sorry…I just had an image of you punching that brat in the face."

"Brat?"

He said too much. The One's appearance must be hidden by everyone until the time is right. The brunette continued to smile though as he rested his head against the pillow.

"You'll learn in due time…even when my job will be done soon, The Great Evil will come back. I hope you'll be ready by then…"

Virtue ended the conversation right there. At first he waited for Valvatorez to leave but when that didn't happen, he ended up closing his eyes and ended up falling asleep on the spot. The day was exhausting for him having to come all the way back to Hades after being blasted off with alien partner. Valvatorez remained where he was pouring another glass of blood wine and slowly sipping it. He had a lot of things to think about now. If the Gods were responsible, which God removed his memories of the 2000 year war? If Penelope was a messiah during that time, then why couldn't he remember that unless it pertained to his memory loss. The more he attempted to remember, the more his head started to hurt as if his body was reacting to a trauma of the past.

In the end, Valvatorez wasn't remembering anything and sighed in defeat as he finished his third glass. He would probably head back soon after he had one more drink. Glancing over the witch hunter, he frowned seeing how relaxed he was despite the situation he was in. Perhaps…he shouldn't blame him if he didn't know the full story, but as of late, things were just too much for Valvatorez to take in. He was better off just drinking his pain away just for the night and hope he regained his powers sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 3034 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I think I established in the other stories that after Disgaea 4, Valvatorez started drinking blood again (although he still eats sardines). The more upset Val is with the situation though, the more I feel like he'll resort to drinking more human blood over time and Virtue riling him up allows him to regain his powers faster.
> 
> 2\. Virtue's relationship with Ares is different from Pit's relationship to Palutena. While Pit and Palutena are a team and Pit worships the ground his Goddess is on, Virtue respects Ares while at the same time works independent from his God. While Ares cares about his fellow members, he wouldn't go out of his way to save them like say Palutena who would see Pit and the angels as her family. In other words, Pit would be the one who would blindly obey the Goddess instead of Virtue.
> 
> 3\. Valvatorez' hatred toward Gods does stem from the fact that he lacks any memories. The Gods are known for tinkering with those they don't like and if he can't remember then it must be the Gods that made him forget precious memories. He has been alone for as long as he could remember and that loneliness is contributed to God who did nothing so interfering comes off as an insult to him. However, who is to say that Valvatorez lost his memory because of the Gods?


End file.
